1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to the field of workstations and more specifically relates to remote-controlled workstations.
2. State of the Art
Problems emerge when tall, natural and artificial objects need to be installed, maintained or repaired. Many natural columnar objects such as trees, especially palm trees, also require maintenance tasks such as de-limbing or cutting palm fronds to be performed at various intervals. Trees normally present a problem to persons attempting to perform tasks requiring ascending and descending, since tree trunks are not typically uniform in thickness or in surface consistency and may have limbs and other obstacles that may impede such endeavors.
In addition to trees, artificial structures such as those used to support above-ground utility and communication lines often require periodic or regular maintenance. The service of these structures and lines may cause persons to undergo undue risk from falling from great heights, electrocution from high-voltage electric lines, or other such inherent dangers.
Safety equipment may be provided to protect persons from falling hazards; however the equipment may be expensive, restrictive and uncomfortable for a user to wear. Further, the safety equipment such as for example, a safety harness may only provide minimal protection against falling hazards and offer no protection against electrocution should the user come into contact with a live electrical wire.
Scaffolding may be used as a means to work on columnar objects; however scaffolding is not conducive to portability and still leaves the person at risk to accidents from contact and falling injuries. Further, the scaffolding requires significant set-up and teardown time which may be expensive and time-consuming.
Ideally, a workstation would be stable, would separate users from many of the dangers described above, would require minimal maintenance, would operate safely and reliably, and would be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a workstation to protect workers from dangerous conditions and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.